This invention relates generally to data transmission over a wireless communication system. More specifically, the invention relates to a method and system for delivering a time-efficient mobile vehicle route that encompasses multiple limited-duration events.
Many methods and systems exist that provide mobile vehicle routes from one known location to another known location. Driving directions may be obtained through various Web sites. Routes may also be obtained via wireless communication services for mobile vehicles.
On a Web site, typically both the starting address and the address of the desired destination must be provided. When using wireless communication services, the starting address for a vehicle may be provided by a global positioning system, but the subscriber must still provide the address of the desired destination.
When the desired destination is a store or a movie theater or any relatively permanent place of business, a variety of databases are available to determine the address of the desired destination. These include telephone directories, business directories, and point-of-interest Web sites. When the desired destination is a limited-duration event, sources of information may be more limited and are likely to be event specific. For example, Web sites exist that provide locations of upcoming sporting events, and separate sites exist that list homes for sale. However, an individual who wants to spend a Saturday attending sporting events and looking for a new home would have difficulty finding information on both from a single on-line source.
If the individual is in a mobile vehicle and has forgotten to bring a newspaper or other source of event information into the vehicle, or if attending an event was unplanned when the individual entered the vehicle, routing information may be unattainable without an address for the desired event. Even if the individual has obtained adequate event information, a great deal of time may be required to determine a driving route that most efficiently encompasses all of the desired events.
A method is needed that offers access to a database of limited-duration events and allows an individual to quickly and easily obtain driving directions for reaching selected multiple events. Such a method would offer convenience and time savings not only to private individuals, for example families wanting to make the best use of their leisure time, but also to businesses, for example realtors seeking to show homes to clients in the most time-efficient manner. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a method and system for delivering a time-efficient mobile vehicle route that encompasses multiple limited-duration events that overcomes the aforementioned and other disadvantages.
One aspect of the invention provides a method for delivering a time-efficient mobile vehicle route that encompasses multiple limited-duration events. A plurality of limited-duration events may be selected from an events database and a driving route generated based on the selected events. The route is then delivered to a subscriber.
Another aspect of the invention provides a computer-usable medium including a program for delivering a time-efficient mobile vehicle route that encompasses multiple limited-duration events. The program includes computer program code for selecting a plurality of limited-duration events from an events database, generating a driving route based on the selected limited-duration events, and delivering the route to a subscriber.
Yet another aspect of the invention provides a system for delivering a time-efficient mobile vehicle route that encompasses multiple limited-duration events. The system includes means for selecting a plurality of limited-duration events from an events database, for generating a driving route based on the selected limited-duration events, and for delivering the route to a subscriber.
The aforementioned, and other features and advantages of the invention, will become further apparent from the following detailed description of the presently preferred embodiments, read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. The detailed description and drawings are merely illustrative of the invention rather than limiting, the scope of the invention being defined by the appended claims and equivalents thereof.